MIMADA
by wolfy odonell
Summary: un pequeño marth/peach que se me ocurrio con la cancion world is mine de hatsune miku, se podria decir que es mi tercer song fic, muy cortito espero que les guste


Mimada

Estaba peach, muy arreglada esta vez tenía 2 coletas muy coquetas, y un vestido rosa corto, mirando con simpleza al príncipe que yacía tumbado en el sillón frente a ella

-Estoy aburrida "yo quiero ser la única pincesa en tu mundo"

-A que bien…

Contestaba el príncipe peliazul ante el comentario de la rubia fastidiosa de la mansión. Esta frunció el ceño e inflo los cachetes, haciendo un puchero de enfado

-¿sucede algo peach?

-Debes saber… como actuar cuando estas… con migo

-¿actuar de manera especial?, Mario solo me pidió que te hiciera compañía mientras regresaba de las compras

-¿Qué no iremos a ningún lado a comer o algo así?

-Claro… si quieres, ¿Dónde te gustaría ir a comer?

-Un helado seria lindo

-Ok, entonces vamos por un helado

Marth se levantó y camino hacia a la puerta pero fue detenido por un aclara miento de garganta que peach hizo

-¿estas enferma?

Peach paso frente a él y abrió la puerta para salir, y ya afuera ella empezó a a mover y jugar con su cabello frente al príncipe

-¿ahora qué?

-¿Cómo que ahora qué?... en primera yo mi peinado cambie y no sé por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aun

Peach se dio cuenta que su rotundo regaño fue ignorado, ya que marth veía hacia el cielo distraído, esta enfureció y le volteo la cabeza con su mano hacia su dirección

-Segundo, debes verme siempre bien, de cabeza a pies

-Ok (con una gotita estilo anime de vergüenza y extrañeza ante la situación)… algo mas

-Tercero… si digo algo debes responder, ¿has entendido bien?, no debes tardar en responder, no me ignores o no te ira bien

-Está bien… "esta niña es demasiado egoísta"

-No creas que digo esto, porque egoísta soy "pero es que… quiero creer que para ti soy, la chica más linda de aquí"

-Je.. "me ha leído la mente, ¿será bruja?"

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a una especie de jardín donde peach se sentó, en una banca

-¿No íbamos por helados?

-Ve por ellos "quisiera ser la princesa que vas a idolatrar"

Dijo la princesa ordenándole al peliazul que fuera solo, porque al parecer ella se había cansado

-Ok

Marth se retiró por ellos y después de unos minutos peach miro su reloj de mano

-Date cuenta…

Marth llego a los pocos minutos con el par de helados

-¡OYE, OYE!... dejarme esperando no está bien

Reclamo la rubia enfadada por estar esperando sola en lo que parecía un jardin

-Perdón…

-¿Quién crees que soy?, ¿una chica cualquiera acaso?

-No jamás dije eso

Peach le quita el helado y le dice en tono enojado

-bien mejor tráeme… una cosa que sea dulce…

-¿Qué?

Peach soltó una mirada horrible que le dejo la piel de gallina a marth

-¡en este momento!

Marth corrió en busca de ese dulce, y después de que regreso lo más rápido que pudo

-Aquí tienes

-Ya no lo quiero… (acabando de comer su helado su helado)

-Vaya que tienes varias cosas que hacer contigo misma

-¿He?... ¿te refieres a defectos?

-Exacto… todos tenemos, nadie es perfecto, dime un defecto que admitas que es tuyo

-¿Defectos?… creo que piensas que yo linda soy… y que soy perfecta en todo

Marth suspiro y volteo hacia otro lado

-Y sabes creo que no estas escuchando

Marth seguía perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que…

-OYE!

-¿SI? Algo más que te gustaría ¿Qué hiciera?

-Ha sabes que más… quiero que montes un corcel, como un real príncipe y me lleves en el

-¿Enserio?

Dijo marth sorprendido por tal respuesta

-¿lo entiendes bien?... que te arrodilles y mi digas… si mi real princesa

-Eso jamás sucederá peach (bastante enojado esta vez)

-Pero no creas que digo esto porque egoísta soy…

-Me haces enfadar…

-Si te enojo… ¿sabes que es por fastidiar? "pero sé que me podrás perdonar"

Peach hizo un puchero tierno de niña a punto de llorar, marth solo poso su mano en la cabeza de la rubia y dijo

-Ok, está bien

Marth tomo rumbo adelantándosele a peach, y está viéndolo de espaldas dijo entre murmullos

-Yo quiero que seas… mi único príncipe en el mundo "date cuenta oye, oye… quiero estar contigo" mi querido y único príncipe tu serás

-¡¿te quedaras ahí?

-Peach rompió su pensamiento y camino hacia el aun diciendo en voz baja

-oh dime ¿Por qué… es que no te has dado cuenta aun?

Marth seguía caminando y peach se acercó a él, aun estando detrás

-"yo sé que nunca te darás cuenta de que quiero…"

Peach acerco su mano hacia la de marth para tomarla y este la retiro para apuntar a una caja que estaba en el suelo del parque y después corrió hacia ella

-… que tu estés junto a mi

Marth sonrió y saco un perrito de la caja, los habían abandonado

-El más rico de los pasteles, un flan hecho con los mas selectos ingredientes

Peach empezaba a babear con solo recordar esas ricuras que tanto le gustaban, pero después sacudió su cabeza y miro nuevamente a marth.

-Soy capaz de un día dejarlos, por favor no pienses que soy egoísta, sé que yo también puedo ser niña buena, seguro no vas a arrepentirte

En ese momento marth dejo el cachorro, se dirigió a peach que estaba con los ojos cerrados, al parecer hablando sola y escucho…

-Lo único que quiero es que conmigo estés…yo quiero ser la única princesa en tu mundo… date cuenta o si no yo me marchare

Marth sonrió sonrojándose, justo en ese momento un auto azul tipo de carreras venía a toda velocidad, su conductor estaba ebrio, venia en dirección a peach, seguro la arrollaría

Marth tomo a peach abrazándola para evitar que fuera arrollada, peach solo sintió el jaloneo que marth la forzó a hacer, para recibir su abrazo.

-FALCON PUNCH!

Gritaba como desquiciado el tipo en el auto

La rubia solo se sonrojo abriendo los ojos sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de marth chocar con es suyo

-¿Qué quieres que piense cuando me abrazas de esa forma?

Dijo la princesa de musroom kingdoom , haciendo que este se sonrojara y la soltara evidentemente nervioso

Es peligroso el camino

-Según tú, ¿es peligroso cuando me encuentro en el camino?

-No es que… ese loco del auto te atropellaría

Se ve un tonto con casco rojo y bufanda amarilla, y una especie de traje azulado pegado al cuerpo, en completo estado de ebriedad por la ventanilla del auto

-Creo que tú eres más peligroso

-No pienses mal peach… yo… solo… este

Peach puso sus manos sobre el rostro de marth, y acercaron sus caras lentamente, hasta que peach le robo un beso al su codiciado peliazul, dejando a este completamente sorprendido

Cuando acabo peach camino y dijo

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa…

El príncipe la abrazo por detrás tomándola por la cintura y le susurró al oído

-No creo que Mario llegue aun… y nadie nos espera

Fin de este disque asqueroso song fic basado en la canción el mundo es mío de hatsune miku, con la fea de peach y marthi *_* espero que les haya gustado =D

Si fue asi dejen reviews sino también díganme en que falle y como puedo mejorar, espero que te haya gustado ne-chan


End file.
